Episode 7518 (21st January 2011)
Plot Simon doesn't seem himself and Peter's worried about him. The insurers tell Eileen that the damage to her house is just wear and tear and not their responsibility. Eileen moans to Sean, Jason and Rosie that she's bought a duff house. Anna and Eddie agree to adopt an eleven-year-old girl called Faye who'll arrive on Monday. Eileen accuses Owen of failing to point out the faults with the house but Owen accuses her of cutting corners by not paying for a proper survey. Eileen begs Owen to do the repairs promising that she'll pay him back in installments but Owen refuses saying he doesn't give credit. Chris meets up with Billy again who passes him a holdall full of gear. Eileen asks Lloyd for more shifts at Street Cars but when Lloyd explains he's given Claire's shifts to Cheryl, Eileen, in a fit of pique, tells him to stick his job. When Sean tries to calm Eileen down she turns on him too and tells him that he's no longer welcome and he'll have to find somewhere else to live. Simon tells Peter that he's worried Leanne will leave when she finds out he's drinking again. Peter's mortified. Gary tells Anna and Eddie that he's been given the all-clear to return to the army. Izzy tells Gary she'll miss him. Gary overhears Anna telling Eddie that she reckons he doesn't really want to go back. When Carla calls in the Builder's Yard with a cheque for £10,000 for Owen, Eileen waits until she's gone and then makes the cheque payable to herself instead. Michelle's annoyed when Carla insists she entertains Frank, a new client of Underworld, when she's supposed to be meeting Ciaran for a farewell drink. Janice gets sloshed in the Rovers and then leaves for her holiday with Gaz. In desperation, Eileen steals £10,000 from Owen and pays the cheque into her own account. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel Guest cast *Billy - Neil Bell *Hilary - Caroline Pegg *Gaz - Dominic Coleman *Cashier - Donna Berlin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Office and yard *Denaro Nationwide Bank - Tellers counter Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen loses patience with Owen and quits her job; Gary gets the go-ahead to rejoin his unit; Peter is ashamed to learn Simon saw him drinking; and new factory contact Frank takes a shine to Michelle. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,000,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2011 episodes